


Where did he go?

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip finds out where Ian went when he went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did he go?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i expected from this. It turned out okay.

Lip had been a little worried. Ian had been gone for 2 weeks now and he searched everywhere.

He was about a block from his last stop. He’s really hoping that he’s wrong but he _has_ to check.

 

***

 

He's here. The recruitment center. Fuck how would Ian even enlist? He wasn’t 18 and he didn't have a diploma yet. But he was a gallagher so if he did enlist he would have found a way to do it.

 

A tall man walked up to him.

“Hello, you look like a smart young man are you interested in enlisting?” the man asked with a smile.

“Hi, uh no. I’m actually looking for my brother and i was just wondering if you could tell me if he enlisted or not?” Lip asked hopeful that the man would just tell him.

“I’m sorry sir but we cannot tell you that information.”

Lip sighed, of fucking course this wouldn't be easy.

“Look my sister and my three younger siblings are worried sick, he left 2 weeks ago and we just want to make sure he's okay. Thats all.”

The man looked at Lip for a minute. He just looked exhausted.

“Fine. But you tell no one what i’m telling you. Got it?”

“Got it.”

The man walked over to his desk and sat down, motioning for Lip to do the same.

“What's your brothers name?” He asked.

“Ian, Ian Gallagher.” Lip replied.

The man typed the name in.

“Nope sorry, only got a one Phillip Gallagher listed here.”

“I’m sorry i think i misheard you. Did you say Phillip Gallagher?”

“Yes, Phillip Gallagher. Why is he another family member of yours?”

“Um...yeah.”

“What's your name by the way kid?” The man asked.

“Um..” He couldn't say Phillip because Ian being an idiot used his name and he already told the guy he was looking for Ian. Carls name was already too known in this neighborhood so he couldn't say that. He said the first name that came to mind. “Liam, Liam Gallagher.”

The man reached out to shake Lips hand.

“Well nice to meet you Liam. I’m sorry i couldn't be of more help. If you ever change your mind about enlistment we’ll be here.”

“The army was always more of my brothers thing but thanks.”

 

Lip walked out.

 

What the fuck was Ian thinking using his name?

No wonder why his ID was missing, he just thought Carl might have taken it to burn it or something because you never really know with Carl.

Fuck, what was he gonna do?

If he told them then Ian would get in trouble. But Ian was only 17 he shouldn't be out fighting a war.

 

***

 

Lip still hadn't decided on what to do when a week later two uniformed men found him in a bathroom stall and dragged him out questioning him about someone(Ian, not that they knew that) using his name who went AWOL.

Fucking great. First Ian stole his identity to enlist and now he went AWOL, what the fuck was up with him? This wasn't Ian's type of thing.

 

He went and asked Mickey but of course he denied knowing anything.

 

He had to find Ian.  

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in me continuing this fic? If so leave a comment letting me know what you want it to have in it.


End file.
